In My Fantasy, We're Running Wild
by Skye Coulson
Summary: This story was requested by Ghostie69 as a reward for being the first to correctly guess the Gone In Sixty Seconds reference in my fic, "The Father-Daughter Job". Phil awakens suddenly from an all-too-vivid, if not somewhat inappropriate, dream and finds Skye checking in on him to make sure he's okay after hearing some "odd noises" coming from inside his bunk. WARNING: Pure smut!


**In My Fantasy, We're Running Wild**

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**M

**Genre:  
**Romance

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:**

Jessie J "Wild"

**Author's Note:  
**This story is a request from Ghostie69. She wanted something M-rated, so, I hope I've delivered on that with this one. I don't usually do smut, so, I apologize if it's terrible. I'd also like to point out that this story was also partially inspired by an absolutely _**hilarious**_ video I found on YouTube. It was a scene from Clark Gregg's sitcom that he starred in called _The New Adventures of Old Christine_. The clip can be found by going to YouTube and searching "Clark Gregg (nightmare) gay kiss". I **highly** recommend checking it out! You won't regret it! Lol. That being said, on with the show!

* * *

_If this is a dream | Don't open my eyes | Am I asleep? | No, I'm alive | I just can't believe | That this is my life | In my fantasy | We're runnin' wild_

* * *

Walking into the plane's galley, Phil Coulson spotted their resident hacker standing in front of an open refrigerator. Sighing lightly, she muttered to herself. "I'm hungry, but, I don't see anything I want..." Phil wasn't sure what it was, but, something inside him seemed to have completely shut down his inhibitions.

Stepping up behind Skye, Phil replied "I see something _I _want..."

Startled by her mentor and friend's sudden appearance, behind her, Skye had no time to appreciate the feral look in his piercing blue eyes she felt his hands cupping her head as he surged forward to capture her lips with his own. Once their lips made contact, Skye mind completely shut down as she kicked the refrigerator closed with her foot as she wrapped her arms around Phil's neck, pulling them flush against one another, as she felt his hands sliding up underneath her shirt. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she released her grip around his neck to raise her arms, allowing him to remove her top.

With the garment tossed aside, Skye smiled into the kiss when she felt Phil back her up against the nearest wall. Resting her own hands over his chest, she snaked them around his back underneath his shirt. Smirking against the kiss, Phil mimicked her prior movement, allowing her to remove the bothersome garment. Tossing the shirt aside, the hacker took advantage of the moment and explored the senior agent's chest, her fingers ghosting almost reverently over the scars from Loki's scepter.

If he were honest with himself, Phil loved the shock of electricity that traveled the length of his spine at the intimate touch. Before he'd met Skye, he never would have even entertained the thought of intimacy with anyone. But, Skye was so warm and genuine. And, he was glad he had decided to take the shot.

Wrapping his arms around her back, the senior agent's bed was beginning to look increasingly inviting as he hoisted the hacker up into his arms-relishing the feeling of her legs wrapping around his waist-and, without breaking the kiss, proceeded to carry her off to his bunk.

* * *

Kicking the door shut with his foot, Phil navigated their way to the bed, where he proceeded to gently lower Skye down onto the mattress. As she seductively scooted back toward the headboard, Phil took the opportunity to appreciate the look of feral desire mixed with...something else he couldn't quite identify...and the way it had turned her usually warm doe eyes as black as ebony.

Smiling to himself, Phil lowered his body down atop Skye's as her feet slid intoxicatingly slowly up the backs of his legs before her toes hooked into the waistline of his boxer shorts, all the while never breaking the kiss, as her hands carded through his hair while her feet slowly pushed his boxers down to his ankles where he eagerly kicked them off.

Suddenly realizing he was fully bared to her, in all his glory, part of Phil couldn't help feeling a little self-conscious. But, all of those fears and doubts vanished from his mind the moment he identified the other emotion in Skye's eyes. It was love. The hacker's beautiful eyes shone with a loving desire that set every nerve ending in his body on fire as surged forward to claim her lips, once again.

Settling back down into their previous rhythm, the senior agent's hands slid around her back to unclasp her bra, tossing the troublesome garment aside, exposing her breasts to his view. Smiling hungrily, he kissed his way down her neck to her chest before taking one of her nipples in his hand while taking the other in between his teeth, nibbling and sucking on it. The sensations created by his actions elicited mewling noises from the young hacker that drove the senior agent positively wild as his hands soon found their way down to the waistline of her shorts, quickly pulling them down to her ankles where she pulled one foot out and maneuvered the other over to the side of the bed where she proceeded to kick the pesky garments to the floor.

Now that she was completely bared to his eyes, Phil paused a moment to take in her full beauty. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. His wildest fantasies were finally coming to pass. Smiling to himself, he returned to kissing Skye's lips while her hands carded through his hair before wrapping around his back, pulling their hips flush against one another. The friction of it all was driving him absolutely wild as they continued to grind together as one.

Unable to take it, any longer, Phil slowly inserted himself into the young hacker until he was fully sheathed before pausing a moment to allow her to adjust around him. "Move..." She mewled, sending the same intoxicating electric shocks up and down his spine-among other regions-as he slowly began to thrust in and out of her.

After hearing Skye cry out in pleasure, Phil knew he'd found the sweet spot and proceeded to hit it over and over, losing himself in the beautiful noises his hacker was producing. "Oh, God..."

"Just 'Phil' is fine..." He smirked against her lips as she moved to playfully nip at his neck, drawing a purely animalistic growl from the agent's lips.

"Oh!" Skye cried, as Phil hit the sweet spot once again. "Oh, Phil! More!...Faster!" She demanded, wrapping her legs around his waist, urging him on in his ministrations.

"Mmmm..." Phil mewled, as he increased his rhythm. "God, you're so vocal. So beautiful..." The combination of Phil's amazing accuracy with-apparently-_anything _and the vibrations of his vocal cords against her lips drove Skye over the edge as she climaxed, first, clenching around Phil as she cried out her release. "Already?" He muttered, playfully, against her lips, earning himself a smack on the ass.

"Four months, Phil..." Skye quipped, reminding Phil that she hadn't been with anyone since Miles Lydon. Somehow that only fueled Phil's fire as his rhythm increased, yet again, just before he reached his own climax, eliciting another animalistic growl from deep within his chest.

* * *

Sitting bolt upright in his bed, Phil paused to catch his breath as he realized it had all been a dream when he realized he was, in fact, alone in his bed. Frustratedly laying back down against the pillows, he muttered to himself "That's it...No more oysters for dinner..." as he rolled over and out of the bed, Phil made his way to his en suite bathroom-for once, grateful of the privacy-and proceeded to address the painful erection brought about by his all-too-vivid dream.

Once he'd finally satisfied himself, and cleaned up the resultant mess, Phil made his way back to his bed, shaking all thoughts of the impossibly beautiful young hacker from his mind. Just as he'd settled himself back into the sheets, there was a knock on his door. Sighing lightly, he called out "It's open." Of course it would just **have **to be the young woman he'd _**just **_stopped entertaining **highly **inappropriate thoughts of. _Damn..._He thought to himself, as Skye entered his bunk.

"AC?" She called out, hesitantly. "Everything okay, in here?" She asked, her voice laden with slight concern.

"Yes." Phil replied, struggling to keep his voice light while he steadfastly ignored the all-too-enticing teddy the young hacker wore. _Of all the possible choices of sleepwear...She just __**had **__to choose __**that**__! _He thought to himself, frustratedly. "Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we all heard some...odd...noises...coming from in here..." The hacker replied, nervously, picking up the strap that had fallen over her shoulder as Phil had only **just **managed to choke back the moan bubbling up in his chest.

"I apologize if I've kept anyone up..." Phil replied, trying to keep his voice casual as his erection began to resurface. "I'll try to keep it down..."

Still unsure, Skye decided that everyone deserved their privacy and decided to leave it at that. "Okay, well...Like I said...Just...thought I'd check in..." She offered, awkwardly, fidgeting ever so slightly under Phil's unusually intense stare. "Make sure everything's okay, ya know?"

"I appreciate your concern." Phil replied, fighting to maintain a warm and sincere tone of voice. "But, like I said...Everything's fine..."

"Okay, then..." The hacker replied as an increasingly awkward silence stretched between them. "Well...Good night, then...Pleasant dreams..." She added as she began to take her leave, pausing at the door.

_Well, that's certainly __**one **__word for it..._Phil thought to himself as he bit back the sarcastic remark. "Good night, Skye..." He replied, slowly beginning to lose the battle to maintain his composure. "Pleasant dreams..." He added, choking back the relieved sigh as Skye finally turned and left, closing the door behind her. _Damn it..._He cursed to himself, silently, as he threw the sheets back, rising from the bed to return to the bathroom. _Looks like an ice-cold shower's in my future..._He thought to himself as he began to strip while closing the bathroom door before turning the water on, adjusting the temperature to its coldest setting. _And, I am __**definitely **__going to have to learn to be a __**lot **__quieter if I'm gonna keep fantasizing about Skye..._He told himself as he stepped into the shower.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Yes, y'all just read about...3½ pages of pure, unadulterated **_smut_** from yours, truly. Not usually my style, but, this was a request. And, I think we all needed a little lighthearted smut after "T.R.A.C.K.S." aired. OMC, the **_FEELS_**! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my smutty goodness...

~Skye Coulson


End file.
